


Primeiro Ano

by subarashiiashita



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Fluff, OTP Feels
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subarashiiashita/pseuds/subarashiiashita
Summary: Uma fanfic descaradamente fofa sobre o primeiro aniversário de Annie, filha de Patrick e Teresa.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	Primeiro Ano

**Author's Note:**

> Oi de novo!  
> Estamos aí mais uma vez - agora com uma história sobre o primeiro aniversário da Annie, a coisinha fofa que você talvez tenha conhecido na primeira fanfic que postei. Caso você não saiba quem é a Annie, corre lá no meu perfil e leia Fascinação :)   
> Os personagens de The Mentalist não são meus (com exceção da Annie, claro), mas eu gosto de brincar um pouco enquanto o Bruno Heller não resolve fazer um comeback - e tá na hora já, né?? Preciso da minha Lisbon maravilhosa chutando bundas por aí, do Jane sendo o Jane e dos dois sendo dois fofos insuportáveis juntos (e com um filho de um brinde).  
> Boa leitura!

Teresa estava sentada na varanda, observando o vento balançar as folhas das árvores. Em seu colo, Annie estava totalmente concentrada em mastigar, com sua meia dúzia de dentinhos, um brinquedo de borracha em formato de pato.

Jamais imaginaria que montar uma festa de aniversário fosse tão cansativo; mas estava satisfeita. A decoração estava bonita, mesmo que não fosse tão sofisticada. Os unicórnios e pôneis, favoritos da menina, estampavam os balões e a toalha de mesa.

Annie balançou os pezinhos, metidos num par de Converse cor de rosa. Teresa sorriu, olhando para o diminuto macacão e a camiseta listrada usados pela menina. Annie não gostava de vestidos muito cheios e era inimiga declarada de grandes laços e presilhas; nenhum acessório do tipo ficava por mais de dez segundos em seu cabelo. Embora Teresa tivesse gostado de vestir a pequena como uma boneca de vez em quando, ela ficava satisfeita com a preferência da filha pelo conforto - da mesma maneira que ela própria o preferia.

Quando se imaginaria escolhendo roupinhas de bebê com lacinhos e babados? Quando se veria enchendo balões e montando bandeirinhas com estampa de unicórnio? Quando mais jovem, nunca teria pensado em nada do tipo. Mas a vida era engraçada, e agora enchia os amigos com fotos e vídeos de Annie sendo fofa, além de outras coisas totalmente piegas de uma mãe coruja.

Agora Annie parecia muito interessada em tentar morder seu tênis esquerdo. Teresa riu, e a filha a olhou, curiosa com a reação da mãe; em seguida, abriu um sorrisão desdentado.

\- Meu Deus, Annie, você é fofa demais. Você é a coisinha mais fofa do mundo, é sim.

\- Oh, Reese, obrigado. Também te acho fofa.

Patrick vinha de dentro da casa, recém-saído do banho. _Nossa, como ele cheira bem,_ pensou Teresa. _E como está maravilhoso com o cabelo desse jeito..._ Ainda assim, ela revirou os olhos, fingindo estar irritada com o que o marido dissera. Já Annie, sempre atenta, se voltara para trás ao ouvir a voz do pai e direcionava seus olhos verdes para ele.

\- Cadê o meu unicórniozinho? - perguntou Patrick para a bebê, que instantaneamente ergueu os bracinhos para ele. Com Annie no colo, Patrick lhe deu um beijo estalado na bochecha.

\- Vamos deixar a mamãe tomar banho agora, está bem? Pode ir, Reese, nós vamos esperar bem aqui, talvez roubar uns cupcakes mais tarde...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente, sem conseguir conter a risada. Levantou-se e beijou rapidamente o marido.

\- Ninguém mexe na comida até os convidados chegarem... E para essa menininha, só um pedacinho de bolo depois.

Patrick piscou para a esposa, observando-a passar pelo hall de entrada e subir as escadas. Em seguida, com Annie em seus braços, se dirigiu até o jardim.

\- Vamos dar uma olhada nas margaridas, meu amor? Será que temos borboletas hoje?

A pequena estava interessadíssima nas flores; apontava e olhava para o pai, com uma expressão surpresa no rostinho bochechudo. Patrick pensou em colher algumas margaridas e fazer uma coroa para a filha, mas isso exigiria que Annie fosse colocada no chão, e ele tinha certeza de que Teresa não ficaria nada feliz ao ver as roupas novas da bebê sujas de terra antes da festa. _Mas Annie ficaria tão bonitinha..._ Fez uma nota mental para dar a ideia a Teresa, mais tarde, de fotografar a filha usando a coroinha. Daria um ótimo cartão de Natal...

Ambos estavam investigando alguns besouros nas folhagens quando um carro preto se aproximou da entrada do jardim.

\- Então o seu primeiro convidado chegou, Annie. E é seu tio Cho, eu acho. Que tal ir recebê-lo?

E de fato era Cho, que trazia consigo um grande embrulho prateado com bolinhas cor de rosa e uma fita gigantesca. Patrick achou graça do contraste - Cho, tão sério, portando um pacote berrante daqueles! Já Annie estava radiante com o recém-chegado; a pequena adorava seu "tio" que, embora dissesse não saber lidar com crianças, era claramente encantado pela pequenina.

\- Olá, Patrick. Desculpe o atraso, mas não sabia o que comprar de presente.

\- Não tem problema. Você nem precisava ficar preocupado com presentes, porque a Annie já ganhou o dia com a sua vinda.

Cho fez uma careta para a bebê, que gargalhou instantaneamente. A menina mexeu os braços, achando as caras e bocas do recém-chegado as coisas mais engraçadas do mundo.

\- Acho que todas as garotas te amam, Cho.

Teresa estava se aproximando. Usava um vestido branco estampado de girassóis, algo totalmente fora de seu costume; _mas como estava linda!_ , pensou Patrick. O cabelo estava preso por trás de um jeito simples, mas que se adequara perfeitamente ao rosto dela. Ele não pôde deixar de sorrir ao vê-la chegar. Sabia que, a cada dia, estava mais e mais apaixonado por ela...

Antes que o casal pudesse convidar o recém-chegado para entrar, outros carros começaram a chegar. Teresa reconheceu imediatamente a caminhonete de Tommy e os automóveis dos outros dois irmãos, vindo logo em seguida; instantaneamente, engoliu em seco, de forma automática. Tantos anos e ainda não estava acostumada à energia caótica de sua família - e sentia que, talvez, nunca estivesse. Obviamente estava feliz de compartilhar o momento com os irmãos, mas também sentia, ao mesmo tempo, uma leve ansiedade.... Lançou uma olhadela para Patrick, que entendeu imediatamente; ele se aproximou um pouco mais da esposa, na tentativa de lhe dar alguma segurança.

\- E aí, Reese? Olha só, resolveu usar um vestido para variar! Está linda - disse Stanley, muito maior do que ela, a esmagando em seu abraço. Quando enfim se viu livre, Teresa pôde ver Annabeth, ao fundo, revirando os olhos com o comentário do tio. - Cadê a aniversariante?

\- Está com o Patrick, eu imagino.... Ah, só um segundo, Stan, vou ajudar os Rigsby com as crianças. Com licença.

Ela suspirou aliviada quando seus antigos colegas de CBI despontaram o carro na pontinha da estrada; enfim, uma desculpa para fugir um pouco do carinho sufocante dos irmãos. Ao se aproximar, o olhar de uma Grace atrapalhada lhe dissera que havia tomado a decisão certa.

\- Muito obrigada, de verdade. Ainda me perco com as crianças... - falou, entregando a Teresa um embrulho colorido com um laço de fita cor de rosa. - Maddie, por favor, diga olá para a senhora Jane antes.

A menina disse um "alô" sem jeito para Teresa e saiu correndo pelo jardim atrás do irmão, ansiosa para explorar todos os insetos. Sua mãe apenas suspirou, resignada.

Wayne estava saindo do carro, amassando uma embalagem de chocolate para dentro do bolso da calça. Na sua outra mão, segurava um envelope coberto de rabiscos.

\- Os meninos queriam muito dar seus próprios presentes para a Annie - sorriu ele, os olhos faiscando de orgulho. O envelope marrom estava rechonchudo, provavelmente cheio de desenhos; na parte central, Grace havia escrito "Feliz aniversário, Annie! De: Maddie e Benjamin", e as duas crianças haviam tentado reproduzir as palavras com seus garranchos infantis. Teresa não soube explicar o porquê, mas aquela visão a fez sentir um calorzinho no peito.

James se aproximou trazendo Annie no colo; Patrick vinha ao lado, e ambos conversavam alguma coisa sobre construção que Teresa não sabia definir. A visão da pequena, ainda tentando mastigar seu patinho de borracha, arrancou um "óun" estranhamente estridente de Wayne - mas que não foi questionado por mais ninguém, afinal, Annie era realmente fofa demais.

\- Esta senhorita veio convidar todos os presentes a se reunirem para os parabéns - pronunciou-se o tio James, muito sério. - A aniversariante insiste....

Enquanto todos começaram a ir para dentro da casa, Patrick e Teresa esperaram por um momento, observando em silêncio. Ele estendeu a mão para a esposa, que a tomou entre as suas.

\- Parece um sonho, não é?

\- É melhor do que um sonho, querido. Muito melhor.

Ele sorriu e acenou com a cabeça, em concordância. Em seguida, com a confusão de vozes já um pouco distante, os dois se puseram a caminhar.

_____

Benjamin nunca havia visto nada parecido na vida.

O menino estava imóvel, na frente da mesa de doces; não sabia para onde olhar primeiro, maravilhado com a variedade de quitutes ali postos. Haviam umas bolinhas pequenas e curiosas, que pareciam muito gostosas, mas que eram totalmente desconhecidas. As de chocolate estavam cobertas de pequenos granulados coloridos; as brancas, com coco ralado; e as cor-de-rosa, com açúcar cristalizado. Acostumado apenas aos cupcakes, Ben estava morrendo de vontade de experimentar uma daquelas bolinhas, mas o pai lhe dissera para esperar até que o parabéns fosse cantado. Parecia que faltava tanto tempo...

O menino estava tão absorto que nem percebera a aproximação de Patrick, que estava se divertindo muito em observar sua ansiedade.

\- São doces brasileiros. A mãe da Annie gosta muito... Sabe como se chamam?

O menino arregalou os olhos, assustado com a presença de Patrick, e somente fez que não com a cabeça.

\- O de chocolate é brigadeiro, parece que é o nome de um soldado ou algo assim... O branco é beijinho, e significa beijo...

\- Beijinho? Por que? - interrompeu Ben, confuso. O que um doce tinha a ver com beijos?

\- É uma boa pergunta. Também não entendi, para dizer a verdade. E o cor-de-rosa se chama bicho-de-pé.

\- Bicho-de-pé? O que é isso?

\- É um bichinho que gosta de ficar grudado nos pés de quem anda descalço na terra.

Ben fez uma careta de nojo, colocando a língua por fora; Patrick achou graça.

\- Mas não tem bichinho aí, né?

\- Não tem, e tem gosto de morango. É o meu favorito.

O pequeno ergueu uma sobrancelha, claramente em um acirrado conflito interno. Patrick podia ver as engrenagens se movendo na cabeça do menininho. _O doce parece gostoso, mas o nome é estranho, mas eu queria provar..._ Estava se segurando para não cair na gargalhada. Meu Deus, como crianças eram incríveis.

\- Você gostaria de provar? - disse ele.

\- O papai disse que só depois do bolo.

\- Ah, mas ainda falta muito... Um só não tem problema. Vou te ensinar como pegar sem que ninguém veja. Que tal?

Benjamim olhou apreensivo para Wayne, que conversava distraidamente com Stanley. Voltou a olhar para o pai da aniversariante e acenou com a cabeça, com os olhinhos brilhando. Patrick esfregou as mãos, como se fosse um vilão de desenho animado.

\- Primeiro, seria muito bom escolher uma roupa apropriada. É sempre melhor usar uma calça ou uma bermuda com bolsos, mas se não tiver, não tem problema. O mais importante é a forma de agir. Você deve confirmar que ninguém está olhando para a mesa. E aí, seja rápido: escolha bem o que quiser pegar e pegue com um movimento só, sem ficar muito na cara.

Patrick esticou o braço com rapidez e, em um segundo, um dos docinhos cor-de-rosa estava escondido em sua mão fechada.

\- Para encerrar, saia devagarinho e com a mão fechada, por garantia. Toma, esse é seu.

E estendeu-lhe a mão, mostrando o doce. Benjamin, muito admirado com a aula que acabara de presenciar, demorou alguns segundos para registrar que Patrick lhe dera a guloseima, mas logo o docinho já estava em suas mãos.

\- Obrigado, tio Patrick! - disse ele, radiante.

\- De nada. Agora faça de conta que está indo na varanda e aproveite seu doce. Mas por sorte - ou não - Ben não tivera tempo de sair, pois Teresa estava se aproximando com Annie no colo. Os outros convidados vinham com ela; era a hora de cantar o parabéns.

Patrick deu um passo à frente e se posicionou ao lado da esposa, acendendo a vela improvisada em cima do bolo de unicórnio e começando a cantar. Annie levou um tempo para entender o que estava acontecendo - eram muitos rostos e muita gente cantando ao mesmo tempo - mas, ao perceber que os pais também cantavam e batiam palmas, a menina resolveu imitá-los.

Pouco tempo depois, o bolo já estava repartido. Teresa servia pedaços de um cupcake para Annie que, sentada no colo de Cho, observava o pai fazendo truques de mágica para as outras crianças.

Patrick aproximou-se de Maddie e retirou uma moeda de trás da orelha da menina. As crianças aplaudiram, extáticas; ela soltou, admirada:

\- Tio Patrick, como você faz isso??

\- Segredo de mágico, Maddie - piscou ele - Mas se você quiser mesmo saber, eu posso te ensinar.

A garota, ainda intrigada com os mistérios de seu "tio", balançou a cabeça em concordância, animadíssima. Ao ver a cena, Teresa riu.

\- Ela é igual a você, Wayne, sem tirar nem pôr.

O rosto do ex-agente da CBI brilhou, radiante.

\- É igual mesmo - comentou Grace -. Os dois dormem totalmente tortos e fazem uma bagunça com as cobertas. Ben também não fica muito para trás, principalmente quando o assunto é comida.

\- Mas Maddie é completamente você, querida. Até na cara que faz quando fica brava...

Grace olhou para Teresa e ambas riram, pois Wayne tinha razão. Maddie olhava atenta para Patrick enquanto ele fazia seus truques, tentando descobrir como ele fazia moedas e colheres sumirem e reaparecerem; sua expressão era a mesma de quando Grace pesquisava algo no computador, em seus tempos de CBI. Embora seus traços lembrassem os de Wayne, seus olhos, sua expressão decidida e comportamento determinado eram exatamente os mesmos da mãe.

 _Era tão estranho_ , pensava Teresa. Às vezes, ela achava que a CBI havia se refeito com as crianças. Só faltava Cho ter um filho, agora... Mas desconfiava que isso não aconteceria tão cedo. Por enquanto, parecia que ele estava contente em praticar com Annie. E como a menina o adorava! Quem o via na FBI, com sua expressão de poucos amigos, provavelmente se espantaria ao encontrá-lo todo feliz com a pequena em seus braços.

Teresa adorava aquilo tudo. Patrick fazendo apresentações de mágica para uma dúzia de crianças cheias de energia; Annie descabelada e com o rosto sujo de creme, rindo das caretas de Cho; Grace e Wayne com chapéus de unicórnio, tão interessados nos truques de Patrick quanto seus próprios filhos. Sentia que podia viver naquele momento para sempre.

_____

Já era noite e a decoração ainda não havia sido desmontada, os pratos não haviam sido lavados e os papeis de presente estavam amontoados no sofá. Teresa e Patrick preferiram deixar para resolver tudo na manhã seguinte. Depois de um chá quente e de um banho, os dois foram ao quarto de Annie.

A menina ressonava tranquila, totalmente exausta. Passara o dia rindo e brincando, e até ensaiara uns passinhos. Próximos ao berço, estavam seus presentes de aniversário: muitas roupinhas de unicórnio, combinando com o tema da festa, e muitos outros bichinhos de pelúcia. Os Rigsby lhe deram uma boneca de pano com uniforme de astronauta, que brilhava com a luz; a menina adorara a boneca, mas Patrick suspeitava de que Teresa ficara ainda mais encantada com o presente. Porém, o presente favorito de Annie fora, de longe, o de Cho: um pato de pelúcia que tinha quase o tamanho da menina. O pato vestia um macacão colorido, gravata borboleta e um chapéu vermelho, e cantava músicas a cada vez que alguém apertava uma de suas mãos. Annie passou longos minutos batendo palmas ao ritmo das canções do brinquedo, que agora estava posicionado no berço, aos pés do bebê, como se guardasse seu sono.

\- Ela capotou mesmo, não é?

\- Sim. Nunca vi ela se divertir tanto como hoje.

\- Kimball deu uma canseira nela. - comentou Teresa, divertida.- Sempre me surpreendo com o quanto ele é bom com crianças.

\- A gente sabe que, lá no fundo, ele não passa de um marshmallow gigante fingindo ser durão.

Ela reprimiu o riso, tentando evitar que a filha acordasse. Contente por ter feito a esposa rir, Patrick a abraçou pela cintura, trazendo-a para mais perto.

\- Eu amo você, Reese. E eu amo a nossa filha.

\- Eu amo você, Patrick. Com todo o meu coração. Assim como a nossa bebê.

Teresa aproximou o rosto do de Patrick e tocou os lábios dele com os seus, num beijo terno e delicado. Ela estava cansada do dia agitado, mas estava tão feliz que sentia que seu coração poderia explodir. Sentia que era a mulher mais feliz do universo, e nada poderia atingí-la.

\- Devíamos ir para o quarto - sussurrou Patrick, sem afastar o rosto do dela. - Vamos acordar a Annie.

\- Vamos sim, estou caindo de sono.

Sorridente, Teresa entrelaçou seus dedos com o do marido e ambos saíram, deixando a menina dormir. No caminho, disse baixinho, quase que para si mesma:

\- Obrigada por me deixar fazer parte da sua vida.

Patrick não respondeu, mas um sorriso apareceu em seu rosto e um pensamento surgiu em sua mente. _Eu digo o mesmo, Reese. Eu digo o mesmo._

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por ler!  
> Se você gostou da história: talvez role um segundo capítulo com o Cho em busca do presente perfeito, qtau? Comenta aí e me diz o que você acha!


End file.
